With Love
by Cetacean
Summary: Under the influence of a moonlit campfire, Bella begins to see Jake in a whole new light. Oneshot. Bella/Jake.


**A special thanks to moonlightstudio for all of her help!**

* * *

Moonlight slanted through the trees above, giving the surrounding forest a ghostly appearance. The fire provided most of the light, as it crackled and sent smoke swirling into the night air. Glowing particles shot up, resembling miniature comets. Jake was pulling me by the hand towards the bonfire, which was already surrounded by members of his pack. I pulled back slightly, still unsure of his new brothers.

Jake's friends were crowded around him in an instant, slapping him on the back and telling him it was about time he got there. I received a few grins and more than one of them made a lame joke about how it was good to see me smiling, though I wouldn't go so far as to call my permanent grimace a 'smile'. Emily, the only other girl I knew, was by my side before long. She pulled me in for a half-hug, her other arm around Sam.

"I'm so glad you're here, Bella," she said. "You're going to have a great time."

I was all too aware of the fact that Jake's friends still saw me as a bit of a basket case from losing Edward, and was certain they'd all decided to do their best to cheer me up. I sat myself down beside Emily on one of the many overturned logs around the fire, Jake not too far behind. Quil and Embry began passing out hot dogs to toast, and I was astounded by the amount of food these boys could eat. I was only nibbling on mine, and already Jake had downed at least six. Emily laughed at the expression of my face.

"Wolf thing," she whispered. I nodded, all too familiar with the phrase.

After everyone was stuffed – or at least, when we ran out of food – Quil pulled out a guitar. I smiled, expecting maybe some campfire songs or a self-written one at best. Instead, a beautiful melody began to fill the air, and he began to sing in a language I couldn't place. Before I could protest, Jake pulled me to my feet. Awkwardly, I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck, trying my best to imitate what I saw the other couples doing. He laughed at my stance and pulled me closer, so much so that I could feel his scorching body heat. I blushed and froze, my whole body tense. I had no idea of what I should do. Jake felt my resistance, and leaned in to my ear.

"You're over thinking it, Bells."

"I can't dance!" I whispered furiously, resisting the childish urge to stomp my foot.

"Just listen, Bella. Listen to the music and your body will react naturally."

I seriously doubted that. Jake began to dance then, as beautifully as Edward did. I shuffled awkwardly, trying to keep pace with him. Jake laughed softly, his chest vibrating.

"What did I say about thinking?"

As he whispered, his lips brushed against my ear. I shivered, and as he had requested, my mind went blank. And _finally_, I listened to the music. Jake had been right; this _was _natural. I felt myself sway to the melody, moving with Jake rather than against him.

"I knew you'd get it," he breathed.

I grinned, ecstatic. Unlike Edward and I had been, Jake and I were equal. Edward had always taken the lead on the few occasions we'd danced, and I'd had no qualms about it. But now I found I like contributing rather than numbly following.

So it only felt natural when I pulled Jake even closer, pressing my body to his. Jake's hands dipped from my waist to my hips, holding me against him. Surprisingly, I didn't protest. We began to move in a much more intimate way, every inch of our bodies pressed together. I could feel the scorching heat of his body pressed against mine, and I longed to kiss him. My heart picked up pace and I was certain he could hear it. I nestled my head into the crook of his neck to hide my blush. Tucked into Jake's chest, I couldn't help but notice how nice it was there. I decided to stay awhile.

I took a deep breath to steady my heart, and the scent of him nearly did me in. He wasn't loaded down with body spray as so many of his friends were. He smelled instead of pine needles and smoke from the bonfire – a musky, heady scent that reminded me of home. I closed my eyes and drank the moment in, wanting to lose myself in it. I hadn't felt this whole in a long time.

All too soon, the music stopped. All around us couples stepped apart and clapped for our closet musician. I was startled by the loss I felt when Jake stepped away from me. I shouldn't, _couldn't_ feel this way about my best friend. My very male, very attractive best friend. Jake had always hugged me and held my hand, and I'd been happy for his warmth. But I couldn't pretend that the feelings I was experiencing now weren't romantic.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and joined in the applause. As I looked up, Embry caught my eye and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I blushed and looked back down. Jake laughed, having noticed the exchange, and reached for my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. My fingers laced with his of their own accord and we headed back to the group. I sat next to Jake, my hand still in his. Our entwined hands rested in his lap. It felt like every nerve ending in my hand was on fire as he began massaging my palm, playing with my fingers. I was hyperaware of the muscles in his thigh shifting under my hand, and I swore my blush was blushing. I was terrified that the wolves, with their heightened senses, could tell.

Sam began to talk about their ancestors, and I knew that had Jake not been there, his voice would have lulled me to sleep. Instead I remained fully alert, and all I could think about was my close proximity to him. I eventually felt myself relax, and even hazarded a glance at Jake. He was focused on Sam, but caught my eye and smiled. My stomach somersaulted, and my eyes snapped back to Sam.

All too soon, Emily decided we should call it a night. Sam was quick to agree, saying that the boys all needed a decent night's sleep if they were going to be of any use tomorrow.

"C'mon, Bella, I'll take you home," Jake said, pulling me to my feet.

"How?" I scoffed. "You live here and I drove myself."

Ignoring my words, Jake snatched my keys. "I'm driving you home," he insisted. "It's the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Since when have you cared about being a gentleman?" I asked, earning myself an elbow to the ribs.

Seeing no reason to resist spending extra time with Jake, I let him lead the way to my truck, calling my goodbyes over my shoulder. Keeping up the act, Jake opened the passenger door for me before clambering in himself. The drive home was silent; I could have cut the tension with a knife. I couldn't think of the right thing to say, and I knew Jake was confused about my earlier behaviour. We soon pulled up to Charlie's house, and I hopped out of the cab before Jake could help me. Jake's hand found mine as I paused in front of the door. I leaned against the frame and kept my hand in his. Jake waited, hoping, as always. I knew he didn't expect that I had been waiting, too. I moved my hands to his shoulders and reached up on my toes to kiss his jaw.

"Bella?" Jake whispered, his voice husky.

I reached up to kiss his again, only this time, I didn't miss. Jake's lips were warm and yielding against my own, and I was instantly addicted. His kiss was unlike anything else, and set a fire blazing in my veins. I pulled Jake closer, my breaths coming fasters now. I felt Jake tense, and he gently pushed me away.

"No, Bella," he said, sounding strained.

I blanched, hurt and confused.

"Bella, honey," he said, coming closer and taking both my hands in his. "I've been waiting for this for a long time. I don't want to rush things."

I frowned, confused. "Oh," was all I could manage.

"Besides... I want you to have time to think this over. I don't want you to regret anything."

Jake was, as always, being the better person. Putting aside his own feelings in favour of mine. "Jake," I pleaded, my voice breaking. "I'm not going to. I could never regret _you_."

"Okay," he smiled. "Remind me tomorrow."

"Okay," I said meekly.

"Goodnight, Bella," Jake said, kissing my forehead. And then he was off, headed for the cover of the forest.

I headed for my room in a daze, my head buzzing with the day's events and my epiphany. I settled down to sleep, my ears ringing with Jake's words. The last thing I remembered was looking forward to the next morning so I could see Jake and do it all over again.


End file.
